


Body Electric

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: “不，跟这个没关系。”我不断凑近，在亚瑟疑惑目光中吻住了他。只是蜻蜓点水的一下，不敢多做停留。“…靠！”亚瑟不可置信地后退，惊怒交加仿佛我非礼了他，随后用手狠擦嘴唇，“你他妈在干嘛？！你……也真下得去口？”很难想象有一天我的脸上也会露出这种类似于害羞的表情，简直有些滑稽。于是我微笑起来：“你在惊讶什么，亲爱的？”“你……这张脸可是……”他语无伦次，颊上飞红。我不理他的质疑，自顾自说下去：“你觉不觉得，现在，此刻，想做得很？”





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运存档  
> *身体互换情况下的英仏和仏英肉.  
> *各种意义上的互攻w.

“先生？柯克兰先生……”

有人在叫亚瑟的名字……？

“嘿，请醒醒，我们到了。”

我们？谁们？

“……咦？”

弗朗西斯顺着打开的车门栽进一个人怀里，猛地清醒过来，而这个正对着自己的人是一张从未见过的生面孔。

“您没事吧？”生面孔扶住他，诚惶诚恐地询问。

“我……没事。不过，我怎么会在这里？呃我是说您刚才叫我什么？”

亚瑟•柯克兰经理的小秘书疑惑地瞪大双眼，“您真的没事吗先生？二十分钟前您刚结束了公司会议，然后叫我开车送您回家……”

然而弗朗西斯的疑惑半分也不比他少，一个怪诞的猜想渐渐冒头，他慌乱地推开秘书，踏出车门，凑到后视镜前仔细地瞧了一番。

“……我的天啊……”他难以置信地盯着镜中这张熟悉却不属于自己的脸，喃喃出声。

谁来告诉我这是怎么回事，哥哥我……变成了亚瑟！？

—————————————————————

屋外雨很大，天灰蒙蒙的，我陷在沙发里胡乱翻着一本书，书页搅动凝滞的空气带来些细微的声响，除此之外一片寂静。亚瑟站在窗台前吸烟，此时他裹了一件衣领和袖口都滚着丝线花纹、明显不合他的品味的浴袍，因为没得选，谁叫他正霸占着我的身体呢。他看起来和我一样烦闷，但愿不是这衣服给他添了堵。

第四次了。

亚瑟和我第四次互换身体，距离第一次互换过去了将近一个月。

刚发生这件事的那个下午，我们俩都被吓得不轻，这怎么想都太离奇了，首先发觉状况的我几乎用尽了理智才克制住尖叫和扯着秘书先生的领子问“你在耍我吗”的冲动，冷静下来沿着“我变成了亚瑟，那亚瑟去了哪里？”“我占据了他的身体，他会不会也占据了我的身体？”的思路整理现状，试着给自己的手机打了个电话，不出所料地惊醒正用我的身体在我家睡觉的亚瑟，短暂的静默后电话那头一阵混乱，惊呼缠杂着一串猜不出是什么的噼里扑通（大概是他吓得从床上掉下去了），我赶紧打断他：“待在那儿别走，我这就回去。”

惊慌的心情在碰面后稍微消减，亚瑟也冷静下来和我一起考虑对策。由于不清楚这桩怪事发生的原理，也无法确定这种状态将持续多久，为了避免不必要的麻烦，例如扮演对方却被亲朋好友发现，搅乱对方的生活，甚至被关进疯人院，我们决定对此事严格保密，上班族亚瑟也得先推掉工作，留在我这里观察情况。因为两人分开的话会让事态更难控制，毕竟我们只是那种……嗯，有着某种关系的朋友，没把握能对对方了如指掌。

就在亚瑟和我做好万全的准备渡过了难以入眠的一夜后，捉弄人的妖精再次施法，我们又奇迹般地换回来了。大难不死的脱力感席卷了全身，但平静的日子仍未来临。

在此之后的每个星期我们的肉体都会交换上那么一天，到如今已经是第四次了。

“嘶…！”一声短促抽气打断漫无边际的放空，我扭头，原来是亚瑟被快燃尽的烟头烫了手，这家伙也发呆得入神呢。

“该死！”他咒骂。我扔下书快步走过去，举起他的，不，应该说是我的手查看，幸运的是，看起来没什么严重后果。亚瑟却略显着急，跑到洗手台把凉水拧到最大，边冲洗边回头问我：“你家里有烫伤药膏吧？”

“有倒是有……可我不记得你什么时候变得这么娇气了，亚瑟。”我直觉上感到有哪里跟平时不一样。

“别不识好歹，现在处理不好明天疼的可是你。”他顿了顿，“绅士应该做到妥善保管他人的所有物，身体当然也包括在内。”

“一个F word不离口的绅士。”我笑着摇摇头，然后翻箱倒柜去找烫伤药膏，不能辜负绅士先生的好意不是？

他马上就反驳了什么，混在流水声里叽叽咕咕听不清，无所谓，反正他任何强作冷漠的掩饰在我眼里都忸怩得可爱。直到水声戛然而止，最后一句“别用我的脸笑得那么恶心，蠢货。”有力地传过来。

瞧瞧，这才是他的真实面目，毒舌又恶劣，像只露出利爪的小野猫。

我端着他的手给他涂上药膏，亚瑟默不作声，半长的金色卷发垂下来，我偷偷递上余光，想探知他的表情，无果。

缺乏流通的空气黏腻得让人呼吸困难，我隐隐感到自己在渴求什么，近在咫尺但绝对不易到手，郁积在胸腔里使我憋闷成现在这副样子。

“亚瑟，你是否觉得——”

“听我说弗朗西斯——”

……尴尬。

“咳，你先说。”

“那你听好，弗朗西斯，我认为，你是时候开始学习如何替我处理一些简单的工作了。”亚瑟正色道，“每周都莫名其妙又固定不变地请一天假太耽误工作了，上司也对我很不满。”

“难道每周的这天哥哥我的酒吧没有歇业吗？”我不是不明白亚瑟的处境，他比我忙多了，只是我不愿放弃与他争辩的乐趣。

“别说这个！重点是我有上司要应付，还有操蛋的客户，年末看不完的报表和手底下那些没用的白痴！”他意识到自己有点激动，呼出一口气又换回淡定的面孔，“总之这见鬼的身体互换给你带来的损失跟我的完全不能相提并论，我不是在祈求你理解我的难处，而是提醒你至少履行一下义务。”

“你也知道这对我来说有多艰巨，万一…我说万一，我搞砸了你的工作，怎么办？”

“你放手去搞吧，反正目前看来，事情已经很难再落入什么更糟的境地了。”

“别低估生活令你失望的能力，如果我让你丢了饭碗呢？”

“那你等死好了。”亚瑟恶狠狠地看向我。哦老天，他这样更像一只张牙舞爪的猫了。即使困在我的身体中也挡不住他眼里一贯的神采，只要我惹他生气那清冷的眸光就会鲜活地跃动起来（当然我不敢惹到他真的动怒）。

“放心，我会努力的，哥哥可不忍心看你为生计发愁。”

“再说一遍我没有任何请求你的意思，只是……”

“好了好了，我知道你没有。”我一把揽过亚瑟的肩膀，安抚性地拍两下，“倒是我有一件事要请求你。”

“关于你这边的工作事宜？如果你需要的话我可以去学习酒吧的经营管理。”

“不，跟这个没关系。”我不断凑近，在亚瑟疑惑目光中吻住了他。

只是蜻蜓点水的一下，不敢多做停留。

“…靠！”亚瑟不可置信地后退，惊怒交加仿佛我非礼了他，随后用手狠擦嘴唇，“你他妈在干嘛？！你……也真下得去口？”

很难想象有一天我的脸上也会露出这种类似于害羞的表情，简直有些滑稽。于是我微笑起来：“你在惊讶什么，亲爱的？”

“你……这张脸可是……”他语无伦次，颊上飞红。

我不理他的质疑，自顾自说下去：“你觉不觉得，现在，此刻，想做得很？”

“……”

“自从发生这事以来我们就再没做过爱了啊。”

总算说出来了，堵在胸口的那股气也随之消散，我感到呼吸顺畅了许多。

“不愧是法国佬，什么状态下都能自然而然地发情。”亚瑟很不给面子地嘲笑我。

“别伪装了我的绅士先生，认识你以后我再没找过其他情人，这具身体有多饥渴我想你能感受到。”我不放弃，进一步诱拐他。

“你疯了弗朗西斯，”亚瑟涨红着脸粗声粗气道，“你有兴趣操自己？还是你觉得我有兴趣操自己？”

“有必要说得这么粗俗吗。”我无奈，“不管身体是谁的，你就是你，我只想要你。”

“上下随你选，我们来做吧。”

他说不出话，但显然动摇了，再一步就能攻破他疑虑重重的防线。我贴近他，在他耳边呼气:“求你了……”

他终于肯落下一个犹疑不定的吻，在他自己微阖的翡翠绿眼睛之上，用本属于我的两片薄唇。

“好宝贝。”我心里一喜，捧着他的脸亲下去。

唇舌交缠中听得他呢喃一句“我要在上”，“如你所愿。”我满口答应，只想快些跟他滚作一团，“温柔点，想想平时我是怎么对待你的。”

“少啰嗦，保证不叫你失望。”他已然被挑起了兴致，颇有自信地在我脖子上烙下一个红印儿。

我们持续接吻，几乎和没换身体时别无二致，亚瑟用没伤的手灵活地解开我的衬衫，我也伸手去扯他的浴袍带子，顿时沾着水汽的清新味道扑面而来，我不知道熟悉的浴液味道也能让我格外沉醉。

亚瑟担负起了主动方的重任，以前不是没有过，但这次情况特殊，我能够真切体验一把他平常的感受，想想就令人血脉贲张。

他同样在我耳朵边倾吐热气，含住我的耳垂轻轻撕咬舔舐，同时手掌覆上我的小腹，不轻不重地 按揉。身体深处升起一股微弱的电流，我低低呻吟出声。亚瑟把手探进我的内裤，包裹着开始抬头的欲望不停揉捏。

“嗯呃……做得不错，宝贝。”我半眯起眼睛迷蒙地看他，这孩子的手上技巧还不赖，要么是天赋异禀，要么是单身过久，我怀着某种恶意认为是后者。

“坐下，弗朗西斯。”他褪下我的内裤丢到一边，低下头趴在我腿间。

温热的气流拂过大腿根部，新鲜感的助兴之下这具身体颤栗起来，顶端被唇轻柔地触碰，窄紧湿热的口腔随后而至，我重重“嗯”了一声。

亚瑟抬眼看我，用舌尖刮蹭龟头的边缘，我舒爽得直打激灵，只觉得血液朝下身哗哗涌去，欲望越发坚挺。

“呼……”小口呼气以缓解过于强烈的刺激，酥酥麻麻的感觉还是沿着脊柱攀爬，向大脑传递直截了当的快乐。

亚瑟尽职地埋头工作，发出吃棒棒糖一样呼噜呼噜的声音。我想我是个好老师，亚瑟的口交技巧比起从前来娴熟了不知多少倍，等一下这么夸他他会开心吗？

我的手指缠住身下的金色卷发打着弯，视野被水雾弄得模模糊糊……

快感累积即将越过界限，我是在自负的胡思乱想中粗喘着射出来的。亚瑟仰头，白色的精液从他嘴角滑落，衬得面色更加酡红。

这世上还有比看着自己的脸上写满意乱情迷更加羞耻的事吗，我也有些不好意思，用拇指揩去他唇边的液体，“去漱漱口，宝贝。”亚瑟听了赶紧逃也似的跑走。

短短一分钟的等待也足够漫长，陌生的紧张感在煽风点火，我望着亚瑟赤身裸体地靠近，被诱惑得阵阵燥热。

跨坐在他身上配合着手指缓缓进入，我将额头贴过去，触到一层薄汗，“快点，我想要你…想得不得了。”

“我知道。”亚瑟声音有点抖，加快手上扩张的速度，想探索出最能带来甜蜜的区域。直到他屈指，我尖叫，他总算掌握了诀窍。

我难耐地呼唤：“够了，进来吧。”扶着他的柱身坐下去，然后将他的喟叹尽数吞下。

“唔……”分不清这些喘息和低吟是来自于谁，它们交叠得太过紧密。过了一会儿亚瑟才开始有节奏地向上顶弄，我随着他每一次挺动腰身发出轻哼，并且因为甜腻的快感而愈发细声细气。

“…嗯啊，亚瑟…亚瑟……”我故意煽情地发声，为了抚慰他，也刺激着我自己的感官。明确感知到他欲望的膨胀我很难不生出些成就感。

往常就是这样哭腔似的呻吟最叫我欲罢不能，可现在我不是这撩人的声音的制造者，心有不甘，“你……啊…你自己的身体…尝起来如何？”

“…没你的甜。”他牵起一边的嘴角扯出讽刺又挑逗的弧度。果然肉欲烧得人头脑发昏，亚瑟这个伪绅士也袒露出流氓本质，不过，我喜欢。正经也好无耻也好，他就是要命地性感。

天花板上的纹路似都纠结在了一起，变成了一对对纠缠在一起的人，眩晕让实感离我远去，而汗津津的怀抱又将人拉回现实。我们此时紧密相连，像动物一样相互舔舐，我打赌即使分开一秒钟也能让我难过得几欲死去。我深深地望进他的眼底，爱欲炽热翻涌，浓烈得快要滚落。

天旋地转，我不知怎地被按在了墙上，亚瑟从身后重新进入我，空出一手套弄我高高挺立的下身。我像猫那样弓起身子，抓挠墙壁指尖泛白。我俩都颤抖得厉害，摇摇欲坠如暴雨中的两片枯叶，凄惶不安与极乐快活掺杂在一起，临近天堂的滋味不过如此。

我摸到他的手，引着他爱抚两颗鼓涨的小球，再向后移拂过会阴，用指腹轻触那块薄薄的肌肤，顷刻间生出触电一样强烈的快感，灵魂就要飞升，肉体却融化在原地。

……尽头已致，还不等我们的手碰到交合处，我就再次喊着某个单词一颤一颤地射了。

那个单词是，亚蒂。

亚瑟愣了半秒，随即精关失守闷哼着泻了身。

趁着高潮的失神劲没过，我回身紧紧搂住他，“以后我都这么叫你了，亚蒂。”

“随你便。”亚瑟也还未平复，连说话都带着不易察觉的温柔。

我从桌上摸索到烟盒，抽出一支点燃，猛地吸进一口借以缓和擂鼓似的心跳。亚瑟烟瘾颇重，大概是这具身体的缘故吧，尼古丁渗进肺里镇静效果奇佳。

亚瑟拿膝盖轻碰我，示意他也要，我故意不理，只含笑盯着他，气得他一把夺过我嘴里这支，然后挑衅地抬起眉毛。

我哑然失笑倒向一边，“饿了么？想什么时候吃晚饭？”

“我不饿，你呢？”

“我也是。”

“你……”他转开视线，把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，“觉得怎么样？”

“你是想听我对你刚才表现的评价？”有趣了，我又得到一个逗弄他的机会。

亚瑟点头。

我向前埋进他颈窝里，声音发闷，“嗯……”

肌肉不会撒谎，我感到他的身体在紧张，心里暗暗发笑，“棒极了，宝贝。你比我想象的还勇猛。”

夸赞令人心情美好，亚瑟虽然没显出很得意的样子，但在我额头上很响地亲了一下。

可爱的家伙。

“所以……再来一次？”

“嗯。”

“还想在上吗？”

“不，你来吧，我累了。”

“没问题亚蒂，只要你喜欢，无论多少我都满足你。”

我抱他，吻他，轻车熟路，顺势用手掌包裹他的臀瓣，不得不承认我的身材还是很不错的，隔着真丝睡袍，紧实挺翘。

刚刚那一场性事的热度还未褪去，我们都敏感得不行，很好，我只不过用舌头逗弄了一下他胸前两点，他就又硬起来了。

他动情地把手指叉入我的头发，和他往常一样，不过他自己的发质有点硬，不知道会不会不习惯。

我想着这些无关紧要的事，却忍不住笑了。他着实迷人，身下这一具躯体明明是我的，但却完全是他的样子。眼神足够说明一切，我想我们都不适合伪装对方，他和我是十分不一样的人。

我舔咬吮吸着他的两点，现在已经变成通红了，它们固执地挺立着。手往下抚摸，我在他腰间多停留了两秒，他便溢出了一声呻吟，我知道那代表渴求。

我笑：“真可爱，宝贝。”

亚瑟只是瞪我。

手继续往下，在会阴打转，绕过重要的地方，这很有效，直到我终于碰到他的一瞬，他颤了一下，挺立的性器前端冒出前列腺液，顺着柱体晶莹滴落。

再看亚瑟，他闭着眼睛，眼睑跟随我口齿和手指的力度跳动，眉头紧蹙，咬着下唇，又似乎无力地松开，哦，我从不知道我的表情可以如此动人。

“不要一直玩乳头。”他别过头，甚至用手臂挡住了脸才憋出这么一句。

“噢，好的，那你希望我碰哪里，用这张嘴？”我舔舔唇，有意戏弄他。

“你想怎样？”他抛给我一记眼刀。

“你现在太可口了，快回答我。”我央求他。他一定受不了我这样的语气。

“………你这个…”他憋得脸通红，是气急败坏和情欲催化共同作用的结果。

我们就以这样的姿势僵持着，气氛很好，有点危险，让人渴望前进又难以舍弃他这一刻的羞涩可爱。

而他突然移开手正视我，眼神里充满挑衅：“舔你自己的生殖器，弗朗西斯。”。

啊这个坏家伙，我就知道他不会乖乖说出我想听的话。

“好吧，好吧，遵命，弗朗西斯大人。”

我埋下头，在他腰间吞吐起来，那是我自己的，说实话这感觉有点奇怪，它刚刚在亚瑟的身体里释放过，现在还带着腥味，我想没什么人尝过自己的精液。不过它现在属于亚瑟，为了爱人欢愉，我并不介意做点儿新的尝试。

我口活儿一向不错，舔遍整个柱身，连囊袋也没放过，轻轻敲击丸状物，然后顺着青筋一路往上，在马眼周围逗留打转，最后狠狠吮吸，那一瞬他的身体无法自控地痉挛，伴随着他的粗喘，他射出了。

不肯让他停歇，重要的是我已经很想进入他，我摸到润滑液涂满手指，开始扩张他的后庭，一只手指，两只手指，我在狭窄的甬道里探索，我并不经常在下面，也很难形容我的g点在哪里，这具身体也不是那么习惯做接受的一方。

察觉到了我的窘迫，亚瑟开口了：“再深一点，右边一点，再左边一…嗯…嗯啊…。”

我又吻他，不堵住他的嘴我怕自己忍不住马上要插入他，而那一定很痛。

当这具身体终于为我打开他的入口，我的下身早已紧绷而炙热，我抵住他的洞口，一寸寸没入。

蜜肉一阵一阵收缩，让人欲罢不能。

我有种掉进蜂蜜罐子的错觉，周围的空气似乎变得粘稠起来，浸润着汗液和荷尔蒙的味道。

他搂住我的脖子凑到我耳边，带着温热的吐息，呼唤我的名字：“弗朗西斯。”

他总是让我想要更多。

我开始摆动我的腰。一开始是有节奏地冲撞，他皱起眉头，表情似乎有点痛苦，但他的眼神和震颤的身体又告诉我他正在享受我的律动。

我自信我的身体对他有着无法抗拒的吸引力，但他是否也像我一样开始沉迷于他的灵魂，我并无把握。

肉体上渐入佳境，思维一时间无法连接成线，我只是不停地做着那个能生成快乐的活塞运动，深入，碰撞，后退，再深入…

当我们身体的距离变成负数，一切都变得简单。

“亚蒂…亚蒂…说你爱我，说你爱我。”我想此时我的正理智跌入最低点。

“我爱…你…我嗯…爱你。”亚瑟的喘息就在耳边，急切的几个音节，断断续续，代表它们主人的神智也正处于迷离边缘。

我们再一次释放，不过这次我在他的体内。

清洗完毕后我们躺在床上，倦意和饥饿逐渐袭来，但我连动动手指都不愿意。

“亚蒂？亚蒂？”

“嗯…。”他迷迷糊糊地发出小狗一样的嚅嗫。

“再说一遍你爱我。”

“嗯…。”

“亚蒂？亚蒂！”

“你这人怎么这么多事。”

我双手环上他的腰。

“有谁不知道，人在做爱时什么话都能说出口，而它们是不作数的。”他挂起冷淡的面具，躲躲闪闪地回绝。

我在心里耸了耸肩，盘算起怎么拉进我和他之间这点尴尬的距离。

“但是……”亚瑟扭过去背对我，“直白地说，我有种不祥的预感，照这么每周一次地换下去，我迟早要跟你搅在一起。”

“可我们不早就……”

“闭嘴，我说的是…正式地。”

“哦…？”我来了兴趣，却也没贸然窥视他的脸色，“这告白真叫我心里踏实。”

“但不是现在，别得意得太早。”

“我会等你的，多久都会。”

亚瑟在晦暗的光里嗤笑出声，紧接着转过来把我往怀里带了带。

 

 

-Fin.


End file.
